Harvest Moon main Cinderella!
by Undine Laura
Summary: Hari pertama latihan, di mana hari yang paling merepotkan karena harus memulai dari nol,....Jeng-jengjeng..... Chap-chap 2 update! Title agak edited! Warning : Garing,Gaje,OOC
1. Chapchap 1

**INI Laura!Kali ini kami ingin mengubah style dari yang biasa menjadi tidak biasa(?). AHAHAY~! Aku harap kalian suka. Enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer : Perlu aku jelasin? Enggak? Ya udah.**

**^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^**

Di sebuah Inn di kota bernama Mineral Town, beberapa mahkluk bernama latin _homo sapiens_ sedang duduk sambil membincangkan sesuatu yang tidak terlalu menggemparkan. _Well,_ bulan depan Mayor Thomas ulang tahun ke 53. Nah, di usianya yang sudah separuh lebih 3 baya(?) ini sepertinya kasihan juga kalau gak dikasih hadiah. Akhirnya merekapun setuju untuk menampilkan drama yang menurut kalian itu adalah cerita yang lama dan membosankan tapi membuat seorang Mayor pendek bulat menjadi tinggi persegi panjang.

Tentu saja.

_Cinderella._

**^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V**** V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^**

**Harvest Moon jadi Cinderella**

**By : Undine Laura**

**Chap-chap 1: pemilihan pemeran**

**^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V****^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^**

"_Cinderella_?" ujar Jack dengan nada tidak percaya setelah mendengarkan hasil dari musyawarah hampir seluruh masyarakat Mineral Town. "Gak salah?"

Kai, yang merupakan pemimpin rapat ini mengangguk sambil melipat tangannya. "Kasihan, dia'kan sudah tua. Umurnya juga gak lama lagi. Lebih baik kita kasih hadiah yang menyenangkan buat dia" jawabnya. Jack mulai mencerna 19 kata terakhir+ 6 tanda baca yang baru saja dikeluarkan dari mulut Kai yang isinya hanya gombalan atau rayuan seperti 'I'm free baby~' atau 'Hey, Ladies~'... Sepertinya Kai itu benar-benar korban iklan sebuah kartu perdana handphone dan lagu-lagu Indonesia.

Akhirnya setelah beberapa saat, Jack mengangguk mengerti. Kemudian Kai melanjutkan bicaranya sebagai seorang pemimpin rapat.

"Baiklah." Ujar Kai, lalu dia berdiri dari meja rapat "Intinya besok kita akan mulai memilih pemeran-pemerannya. Jadi kuharap kalian semua besok berkumpul di Alun-alun kota ya." Perkataan itu sekaligus menjadi tanda bahwa rapat sudah selesai. Semua orang akhirnya kembali ke jalannya (?) masing-masing. Ada yang kerja, tidur, makan, joget, ngobrol, dan sebagainya.

Hei, di sana, di sebuah kamar di lantai dua sebelah pojok kanan dekat jendela di sebelah kiri kalau dari depan belok kanan yang ada tulisan 'JANGAN GANGGU!'itu lho. Nah, di sebelah kamar itu ada beberapa gadis dari Mineral Town sedang berbincang-bincang. Mari kita dengar sedikit.

"Jadi besok kita bakal tahu siapa yang jadi pemeran _Cinderell_a ya?" kata Claire yang memulai percakapan. Popuri yang sedang memakan keripik kentangnnya mengangguk-angguk sambil terus mengunyah

"Iya.." timpal Popuri, lalu menelan keripik kentangnya "Aku penasaran siapa yang bakal jadi si Cinderella" lanjutnya.

"Kuharap bukan aku." Ucap Ann. Semua pada menoleh ke arah Ann dengan bingung. Siapa yang gak bingung? Yang lain dalam pikirannya sedang berlutut sambil melipat tangannya kemudian berkata seperti ini 'ku mohon~ Jadikan aku Cinderella~, Please~'. Sementara dia malah sedang jongkok sambil melindungi bagian kepalanya, kemudian berteriak 'Apapun yang terjadi, jangan sampai aku yang terpilih'.

_Yeah..._

Kurang lebih seperti itu.

OK, kembali ke lanjutan mana tadi?...Oh ya. Ann gak mau jadi _Cinderella._ Lanjut~

Ann yang merasa diperhatikan balas menatap mereka sambil mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya " 'Kan kalian tahu aku gak bisa acting nangis. Tahu sendiri gimana Cinderella itu'kan?" jelas Ann. Semuanya langsung ber-ooh ria.

"Kalau begitu...."kata Karen sambil melirik Mary. "Sepertinya seorang Mary mampu mengatasi acting sedih itu'kan?" tanya Karen.

"A-ah. Aku'kan paling malu jika berada di de-depan umum." Jawab Mary. Ya elah, Mary. Jangankan bermain drama. Ngobrol depan teman-teman kamu aja masih gagap gitu nak. Kemudian dia menatap Elli "Ke-Kenapa tidak Elli saja?" usul Mary. Elli langsung mengibaskan-ngibaskan tangannya

"Ah~ gak mungkin. Masa' aku yang kepilih sih~. Tapi kalau kepilih juga gak apa-apa kok~. Ehehehehehehehe~" tak lama setelah itu Elli langsung berFantasi Ria. Sebaiknya kita jangan mengintip isi pikirannya. Soalnya entar kalau kejauhan bisa-bisa ini fic malah makin parah. Isitgfhar deh...Nyebut....Nyebut...

_'Pasti dia pikir Trent yang bakal jadi pemeran pangerannya' _pikir para gadis

Begitulah perbincangan para wanita. Mau lihat para pria? Yuk, mari...

Di kamar lainnya, Jack, Rick dan Kai sedang asyik bercengkrama. Sementara yang lain sibuk kerja. Kasihan yang lainnya.

"Jadi..." kata Rick sambil meminum jus anggur "Kamu yang akan memilih seluruh pemerannya, heh?" tanyanya. Kai yang sedang memegang sebuah kertas dan pensil mengangguk sambil berpikir. Apa dia sedang berpikir mengenai siapa pemeran-pemerannya? Bukan. Memikirkan skenario? Salah. Memikirkan Budget? Tentu saja tidak. Dia sedang berpikir kenapa dia memutuskan membuat drama ini. Aneh-aneh saja.

"Tapi Kai..." panggil Jack "...Kalau kamu pilih aku, sebaiknya aku jadi rajanya ya." Pinta akhirnya mendapat ilham berkat suara indah Jack yang berasal tenggorokan akibat getaran antar pita suara tersebut dan langsung menulis sesuatu.

_Raja : Jack_

Baru itu yang ditulis ole Kai. Selanjutnya? Belum...

"Hei Rick."panggil Kai. Rick yang merasa dirinya dipanggil langsung menoleh ke arah Kai. Kai melanjutkan "Kamu jadi pengatur kostum aja ya." Ujar Kai. Rick melongo. Jack terdiam. Burung-burung terbang, angin berhembus, cicak cari nyamuk, diam-diam merayap, siput dalam cangkang,tikus mencicit, kucing mengeong, jangkrik melantunkan lagu kebangsaan (lho?).

Kai langsung cengar-cengir "Habisnya kalau dipikir-pikir,Rick gak cocok dapat peran apapun. Apalagi jadi seorang _prince charming_. Ya'gak?"

Begitulah alasan dari kai yang baru saja kami kirim ke redaksi sang pembuat cerita ini.

Mendengar hal itu, Rick langsung terdiam selama 23 detik. Akhirnya dia pun mulai membuka mulut. "Boleh saja." Jawab Rick. Lalu melanjutkan "Tapi ku rasa sebaiknya kita mulai bekerja sama sekarang. Kai cari perannya sekarang juga dan aku mulai menyewa kostumnya di Laundry(?). Ok?" usul Rick. Kai sih ok-ok aja. Sementar Jack gak dikasih tugas soalnya dia kan udah bertugas jadi pemeran.

Begitulah pembicaraan antara para gadis dan pemuda di suatu tempat yang berbeda.

_Keesokkan harinya..._

Sinar matahari membuat Kai terbangun dari tidurnya. Karena jika dia tidak terbangun, maka cerita ini gak bakal mulai. Setelah dia mandi,berganti baju, dan sarapan, dia langsung melangkahkan kaki menuju Alun-alun kota.

Sesampainya di sana, ternyata para rakyat eh penduduk Mineral Town sudah berkumpul di sana. Hampir semuanya malah.

Dengan begitu kita dapat menyimpulkan sesuatu...

Para penduduk terlalu tepat waktu?_ Bukan..._

Para penduduk kurang kerjaan sehingga mereka datang ke Alun-alun?_ Memangnya pernah lihat pas di game mereka lagi males-malesan?_

Mereka sudah tidak sabar ? _...Entahlah. Mari kita dengar pendapat mereka._

"Kai lama banget sih." Gerutu Ann "Padahal aku mau kerja tahu." Mary mengangguk pelan. Karen ikut setuju dengan Ann "Padahal kalau begini'kan tinggal tempelin aja ke papan pengumuman. Beres'kan." tambah Karen.

Nah.

Sudah jelas semuanya?

Jadi kesimpulannya adalah : _Kai kesiangan._

Kai langsung berjalan ke podium yang ada di alun-alun itu lalu berdeham pelan "Para penduduk Mineral Town, maaf atas keterlambatan ini. Tapi sekarang aku akan memberitahu kalian siapa-siapa yang akan jadi pemeran dalam drama ini" ujar Kai. Semuanya yang tadinya berisik langsung terdiam dengan aman sentosa. Kai kembali berdeham, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Jadi, atas berkat rahmat Tuhan YME dan ilham yang datang entah dari mana, aku beritahu nama pemerannya sekarang."

_Cinderella : Elli_

_Ibu tiri : Karen_

_Saudara 1 : Ann_

_Saudara 2 : Popuri_

_Pangeran : Trent _

_Raja : Jack_

_Ratu : Claire_

_Peri : Mary_

_Kusir kuda : Cliff_

_Penasihat Raja : Gray_

_Narator : Laura-chan _(Lah?)

Setelah itu, kai menggulung kertas torehannya bak sebuah gulungan penting dan menyimpannya ke dalam kantong celananya "OK. Itu aja kok yang mau aku kasih tahu. Kita mulai latihan besok. Terima kasih dan (diam bentar) sampai jumpa" setelah Kai berbicara seperti itu, warga langsung bubar. Tiba-tiba ada lagu berita ala 'LIPUTAN 6 SCTV'. Kai juga merapikan berkasnya, begitu juga para kru. Mereka masing-masing merapikan kamera, lampu, dan kabel-kabel yang berseliweran di sekitar studio.

Tunggu...

Apa yang dari tadi kita bicarakan?

Sebaiknya kita kembali ke cerita saja.

Elli yang baru saja bagaikan kupu-kupu baru keluar dari kedondong, eh, kepompong, karena akhirnya keinginannya menjadi Cinderella terkabul. Ditambah lagi, Trent yang jadi pangerannya. Uuh...tahulah perasaan Elli saat ini. Sampai-sampai dia yang biasanya teliti kalau menaruh obat di rak malah senandung tidak jelas. Sepertinya dia benar-benar tidak sabar untuk latihan pertama. Sementara Trent kebalikannya. Malah kayaknya dia beneran lupa kalau dia tuh jadi pemeran utama cowok.

Yah... Kita tunggu saja. Iya nggak?

_Bersambung_

**^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V****^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^**

**Kenapa ya? Kok malah bikin fic kayak gini? Tadinya sih pengennya gak dipublish supaya Fandom Harvest Moon gak tercemar. Tapi, Ternyata....**

**Hikss.....**

**Fanficnya jebol ke dunia maya! (?) Hueeeeee..... (nangis gak jelas)**

**:3**

**Undine Laura**


	2. Chapchap 2

***Poof* Aku kembali!! Terima kasih buat semua reviewnya *ambil tissue* aku gak nyangka lho ternyata pada bilang lucu *lipat tissuenya* padahal kupikir garing *buang tissuenya ke tempat sampah. Jadi ambil tissue sebenarnya buat apa!?***

**...**

**Anyway. CEKIDOT!!**

**"X"**

"Hmm..." Rick terus bergumam sambil mengobrak-abrik lemari tempat dia menyimpan kostum sewaannya dari Sunny Island Laundry (?). Elli yang sedang menunggu kostumnya hanya bisa tersenyum kecut melihat tingkah laku temannya yang satu ini.

"Err...Rick, kalau bajunya gak ketemu juga gak apa-apa kok. Aku bisa minta tolong nenek untuk membuat bajunya. Lagian,acaranya kan masih 1 bulan lagi." ujar Elli dengan nada tenang seakan meminta Rick untuk berhenti mengobrak-abrik lemari. Rencana Elli berhasil, Rick menghentikan kegiatannya dan menatap Elli dengan tatapan tajam. Elli hanya bisa sweat dropped kali ini.

"Bukan masalah jadi atau enggaknya" jawab Rick sambil membetulkan kacamatanya. (Kalau di anime pasti dipinggir matanya ada bintang yang kayak tanda tambah itu lho). Lalu dia melanjutkan "Kalau gak ketemu, Laundry bisa minta bayaran sewa 2 kali lipat dengan alasan karena telah menghilangkan salah satu kostum sewaannya." jelas Rick

"Hah?" kali ini sweatdropped di kepala Elli bertambah 4.

**"X"**

**HM main Cinderella!!**

**Chappy 2: Latihan drama!!**

**"X"**

Hari pertama latihan, di mana hari yang paling merepotkan karena harus memulai dari nol, menyusun urutan waktu yang tepat, menghafalkan teks,dan juga...

Membentuk ekspresi para pemeran....

Hal ini membuat Ke-OOC an mereka akhirnya muncul...

"Trent! Hayati sedikit dialog ini!" kata Kai dengan nada sedikit membentak ke telinga Trent.

"Tapi ini sudah menghayati!" balas Trent sambil berteriak di depan muka Kai.

"Di sini harusnya kamu tersenyum, kenapa malah gak ada ekspresi!?" teriak Kai.

"Aku sudah tersenyum!" jawab Trent.

"Mana? MANA!? kamu cuma menyunggingkan bibir 2 derajat !" ujar Kai.

Semua yang menonton adegan ini termasuk author dan readers hanya bisa sweatdropped.

"Ada apa ini?" tanya Elli yang baru saja kembali setelah 2 jam menunggu Rick mencarikan kostumnya.

"Anda bisa melihat sendiri bukan?" jawab Jack dengan sok bijak sambil menunjuk ke arah Kai dan Trent yang masih adu mulut. Elli hanya ber-ooh ria.

Merasa waktu untuk berantem sudah melewati jam gratis, Gray menepuk tangannya sekali lalu berteriak "Sudah cukup! Kalian pikir kami di sini cuma mau menonton kalian adu ngomong!?" leraian Gray sukses membuat Kai dan Trent terdiam. Claire yang melihat pacarnya berhasil menghentikan konflik ini menatap Gray dengan tatapan berbinar-binar. Ann juga terharu melihat sang kakak akhirnya mampu membuat reformasi yang dia dengar selama ini hanya Indonesia yang berhasil melakukannya. Dia bersyukur bisa melihat kembali detik-detik menuju reformasi yang terkenal itu. Sampai akhirnya dia lihat Kai dan Trent saling menatap, lalu mereka berdua menatap Gray.

"JANGAN IKUT CAMPUR!!" teriakan mereka berdua tepat sasaran di wajah Gray sampai membuat topinya terbang melewati Jakarta Timur dan jatuh di atas rumah Author yang sedang mengetik cerita ini sehingga dia malas mengambilkan topinya.

Tiba-tiba sesuatu yang hebat terjadi pada Gray...

Matanya membesar....

matanya berair....

Mulutnya melengkung ke bawah...

Dan...

"HUWEEE!!" Gray langsung terduduk sambil menangis dengan sukses.

Hancur sudah kekaguman Claire dan Ann.

Trent akhirnya menghela nafas dan mengelap keringatnya "Baiklah. Aku mengalah." ujar Trent. Lalu melanjutkan " Menurutmu sebaiknya aku harus gimana?"

Kai juga menghela nafas, lalu berbicara empat mata mengenai ekspresi pemeran. Semuanya kembali ke kegiatannya masing-masing, kecuali Gray yang masih sesenggukan sendiri.

"Nah. Sekarang kamu tinggal latihan. Coba!" seru Kai. Trent berdehem sebentar. Lalu dia tersenyum-3-jari sambil mengulurkan tangan kanannya ke arah angin kosong. "Putri...Maukah kau... Berdansa denganku?" ajak Trent dengan nada yang santai. Elli yang baru saja mencoba gaunnya langsung speechless meliihat Trent yang seperti itu dan dengan sengaja menjatuhkan gaunnya. Kai awalnya tercengang. Gak nyangka pelajaran privat SKS alias sistem -kebut- satu menit-nya bisa berhasil sampai kayak gini. Kai langsung menggeleng kepalanya dengan cepat. Lalu dia bertepuk tangan sendiri.

"GILA!! Keren Mas!!" Kai berkomentar dengan OOC-nya. Trent tadinya mau senyum sumringah. Namun pikiran itu ditepisnya mengingat di fic ini dia harus bersikap cool. Jadinya dia hanya menatap Kai dengan dengan dingin. Kai langsung menatap ke arah pemeran yang lain. "Yang lainnya, ayo latihan!! Udah siap kan?" panggil Kai.

"SIAP!!" Ujar Popuri dengan semangatnya

"Yap!" jawab Ann dengan tegas.

"Pasti!" balas Jack sambil mengancungkan jempolnya, karena terobsesi dengan Rock-Lee yang ada di film Naruto di ****** TV setiap jam 6-7 malam itu.

"Baiklah" ucap Mary sambil mendatangi mereka.

"Okelah kalau begitu." Balas Karen

"Oke!!" tambah Elli

"CIPIRILLI!!" jawab Claire dengan gaya ala Dolce-Maria

"...." Gray gak menjawab, masih bad mood dengan kejadian tadi.

Akhirnya mereka latihan selama 2 jam. Karena Author sedang malas menulis kegiatan mereka apa aja selama latihan dan bincang-bincangnya, kita percepat saja jadi saat kegiatan mereka ketika latihan sudah selesai yah. :3.

"...Aku pesan Omeletnya aja." ujar Rick sambil melihat daftar menu yang ada di Inn

" Aku...Salad..." tambah Gray.

"Kalau aku soto ayam gak pake kol ya." ucap Cliff.

"Pak Doug. Ketopraknya dong satu, cabenya 2 aja. Gak pakai tauge ya." pesan Trent

"Kalau aku nasi goreng gak pakai tomat ya." tambah Kai. Doug mencatat pesanan mereka.

"Oke. Tunggu di sini ya." jawab Doug sambil pergi ke arah dapur dan mendatangi Ann.

"Ann, ini pesanan mereka." panggil Doug, Ann langsung mengambil kertas pesanan dan membacanya satu persatu. Lalu matanya membesar.

"Ayah, emangnya kita jual Nasi goreng, soto ayam, sama Ketoprak ya?" tanya Ann dengan heran sambil menunjuk tulisan ayahnya. Doug mengangkat bahunya.

"Anggap aja ada. Namanya juga fanfic." jawab Doug dengan santai. Seharusnya perkataan tadi jatahnya Author, apa boleh buat. terlanjur sih...

Ann menatap Doug dengan heran, namun dia kembali masuk ke dalam dapur dan mulai memasak. Tahu dari mana udah masak?

Dari arah dapur udah ada suara pisau lagi potong-potong makanan kan?Berarti dia sedang memasak... Betul'kan?

Eh?

Enggak?

Masa'sih?

Bagiku iya ah...

Baiklah. Lupakan masalah tadi. Sekarang kita sorot para cowok yang lagi makan itu nyok~ (NYOK~)

"Eh..Eh.." panggil Rick.

"Apa..Apa.." jawab Cliff.

"Ih... Ih..." balas Rick.

"Uh... Uh..."

"Ah.. Ah..."

"Woy. Sebenarnya kalian kenapa sih?" Kai langsung menengahi mereka berdua. Cliff dan Rick hanya menyeringai tanpa dosa.

"Ampun..." gumam Trent sambil memegang dahinya. Dia menghentikan acara makannya sementara, lalu melihat-lihat skenario yang baru saja diberikan oleh Kai. Seketika matanya melebar.

"Kai." panggil Trent, tanpa memperdulikan Kai yang menjawab atau tidak, dia tetap melanjutkan. "Aku harus menghafalkan dialog sebanyak ini dalam waktu sebulan?" tanya dia. Kai mengangguk ke arah Trent

"Ya iyalah, waktunya cukup'kan?" balas Kai. Trent hanya tenang-tenang saja. Padahal..... Mau tahu apa pikirannya?

_Trent's POV _

Trent-evil : Gila tuh si Kai. Udah, tolak aja pemeran jadi pangeran. Kan masih ada waktu!!

Trent-angel : Eh... Jangan. Sayang banget tuh kesempatan...

Trent-evil : Kesempatan apaan!?

Trent-angel : Kesempatan emas tauk! Kan jarang-jarang kamu jadi pemeran utama kayak gini. Betul gak?

Trent-evil : KAGAK! Udah! Tolak aja tuh peran!

Trent- angel : Jangan!

Trent-evil : Tolak!

Trent-angel : Yee....Dibilangin jangan.

Trent-evil : TOLAK!!

Trent-angel : JANGAN!!

Akhirnya Trent-evil dan Trent-angel berantem, mereka pukul-pukulan, cakar-cakaran, jambak-jambakan, cubit-cubitan, dan berbagai cara yang dilakukan ketika berantem. Dan Trent-angel akhirnya keluar sebagai pemenang, posenya sekarang udah berubah dari yang anggun menjadi compang-camping sambil memegang tongkat sebagai tumpuannya.

Trent-angel : Erghh....-tepar-

Yah...Dia tepar...

_Normal POV_

Begitulah pikiran Trent yang sebenarnya. Benar-benar tidak seperti covernya.

Karena hari ini latihan selesai, sebaiknya kita berhenti dulu sampai di sini. OKE?

_TBC_

**"X"**

**NAH!! Akhirnya ku-update juga. Bagaimana? Gajekah? OOC kah? Semoga kalian suka! **

**:3**

**Laura-chan**


End file.
